This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There is a need in construction framing to use battery-powered framing nailers to precisely fasten metal joist hangers, metal hurricane ties, strappings, and other metal components to framing members. Fastening such metal components involves driving the nail through a nail opening in the metal component. Typically, powered framing nailers tend to obscure the nail opening, which makes it very difficult to properly align the nail ejection opening of the nailer with the nail opening.